


Happy Anniversary!

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Changed man, M/M, Married Life, Mr and Mrs Smith, Old Ghosts, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are back together! Gabe wants to give Jack a special weekend in a high end hotel. Unfortunately two men wanted by one of the most powerful organizations makes a target that can’t be ignored! Too bad they forgot these two SEP soldiers would destroy the world for each other!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439497
Kudos: 19





	Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ok guys! This story was inspired by the beautiful illustration below! It kinda took off as I explored my new writing style as well, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> https://twitter.com/leonorel7/status/1182688608890904578?s=21

Jack Morrison walked across the large lobby of the hotel with his hat pulled down as far as possible to cover his face. Even with his larger frame, as long as he hid his cobalt blue eyes, no one seemed to pay attention to the older man walking among them. He reached the elevators and pressed the gold plated “up” button. The doors opened up to a mirrored elevator car where Jack got a full vision of himself. Still tall and bulging with muscles, if you knew him personally, you would notice the cracks in the armor that had once been Strike Commander. His hair, no longer bright and golden, was almost completely gray. The short fringe framed a face that on a good day was barely a step above ghost white. Long slashes from a fight that never should have happened cut across his face. That they would never heal properly didn’t help his lack of youth.

His clothes weren’t currently hanging off him only because he’d borrowed this outfit from Jesse. All in all as he stared at the reflection, he felt a shell of the man he used to be. These feelings didn’t creep up often, but when they did, it was a sucker punch to the ego. To add insult to injury, he felt like a two dollar hooker. Jack had no idea why he’d agreed to this foolishness. 

After he stepped into the elevator, he turned and inserted the keycard into the slot. One of the buttons for the higher floors lit up as the doors closed. That’s when it hit him. He was on his way to a secret rendezvous with his HUSBAND! All the self doubt he just experienced was forgotten as warmth washed over him as he imagined Gabe. Jack realized he WAS a hooker, but it was for a man he thought he’d lost. The warm feeling pooled low as he felt himself get hard at just the thought of the things he knew would happen. As the elevator rose, Jack’s hands moved across his broad torso. A large hand gripped the front of his trousers as it dipped below his belt.

Jack’s other hand moved up, as he gave himself a mock choke. As he let go, Jack let his blunt nails scrape across his collarbone, mimicking what his husband’s claws would do soon. A shudder ran through Jack’s body as he thought of all the things that had changed on Gabe. The hair, the claws, the smoke, the HAIR! Jack couldn’t wait to thread his fingers into the chestnut locks as Gabe filled him and marked his territory. Years later, and he still enjoyed the possessiveness Gabe displayed. It also didn’t hurt that he took care of Jack almost as much as he made Jack submit.

As he arrived on the correct floor, Jack pulled himself together before the doors opened up. The lobby had been opulent, but this hallway was over the top! Low hanging crystal chandeliers lit the narrow hallway. Tan velvet lined the walls from ceiling to waistline, where a rich dark mahogany wood paneling took over. The smell of cinnamon seemed to seep from the walls themselves. Nothing too strong, just a light scent that pushed you forward as you tried to locate the source.

Jack floated by each door, lost on a wave of anticipation and need. Muffled sounds that couldn’t be distinguished from each other was all that filtered through the heavy looking double doors of each suite. His long strides carried him quickly down the hall. Every step Jack made became more sensual as though he was already putting on a show for Gabe. Something about this place just made Jack feel, sexy!

Gabe’s love for theatrics and grandeur tended to pay off, but never before Jack even laid eyes on the man! Finally in front of the correct door, Jack inserted the keycard. When the light turned green, he entered, pushing both wooden doors open. What he saw stopped his heart and almost made his thick manhood break free of its confinement.

The sitting room that the suite opened up to was wide and spacious, the walls lined in maroon velvet. Brown Victorian sofas and sitting chairs sat on lush brown carpet. The air carried the scent of chocolate, cinnamon, and smoke. Two dark colored, gothic style pillars flanked the archway that passed into the next room. Standing against the right pillar was Gabriel Reyes!

His husband stood against the pillar in a calf-length blood red robe. The silk garment hung open off the large Latino nicely. Tight around his broad shoulders, it draped perfectly down his muscular torso before the robe tapered at his almost inhumanly narrow waist. As it flowed back out across his wide hips, the silk clung to his massive thighs and flowed down over his knees where it came to an asymmetrical cuff at his large calf.

At 6’1” Gabe was imposing and hard to ignore, but somehow he managed to radiate sensuality. The slight canter of his hips made him appear to be in mid-dance, something Jack knew for a fact that Gabe was a master at. The open robe showed off the fact that even in his late fifties, the tanned skinned man was still at the peak of fitness. Strong defined pecs flowed into a six-pack of cut marble before dipping into a v-cut chiseled by years of fighting and the SEP enhancements.

A skimpy black bikini barely contained the large package that Gabe was also a master in use with. Thighs that could literally crush anything they chose to, peeked out innocently, the only clue to their strength being their size and the massive striation that crossed the well defined quads. Large calves that carried the mound of muscle Jack was in love with, tapered down to ankles almost too small for the large man above them. The strong size 12s that Jack had found himself under more than once were well pampered, something you could discern even across the room.

A low sultry voice snapped Jack’s attention back upward. “Took you long enough to get here, Morrison!” Gabe said as Jack stood and gawked at his slice of pure sex. When he tried to reply, Jack’s voice caught as he lost himself in the deep pools of honey he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. The strong features of his husband took on a satisfied smirk as he tilted his head, chestnut locks falling across a face that knew the power he had over the Boy Scout from Indiana. 

Gabe lifted a glass of red wine to his mouth and took a sip. A blackened hand, large and slender, that ended in razor sharp claws cradled the goblet like a lover while Gabe took second sip. The black titanium and citrine wedding band stood out in defiance against the botched experiments Moira had left the ex-Blackwatch Commander with. His other hand came up and the robe and shifted as a long, thin finger pointed at Jack. With a firm voice and an expression that left no room for debate, Gabe commanded, “Get over here corncob!”

Jack moved into the suite, doors closing automatically behind him. Determined to not give Gabe full control, he slowly sauntered over, with hips that moved to unheard music. “I got here as fast as possible, Reyes!” After setting his glass on the pillar’s ledge, Gabe’s form shifted from a solid man to a cloud of mist, that sped over where he reformed in front of Jack. Gabe pulled him close as he wound an arm around Jack. He leaned forward and whispered, “Had you looked up, you would have noticed me above you!”

While he was completely in acceptance of his husband’s ability, it did annoy him that every dark corner or shadow could be Gabe. Jack reached up and worked his hand into the lush tresses at Gabe’s shoulder and asked, “Did you like the show, you peeping Tom?!” Gabe’s hand slipped down south where he gripped a handful of Jack’s ass as he replied, “Of course I did! I always enjoy my toys!”

Gabe released Jack and walked over to the mini bar, where he poured another glass of wine. After he retrieved his own from the pillar, he moved back to the man still in the center of the room. With a raised glass, he handed one to Jack and said, “To us, my love!” A quick clink of glasses and both men downed the contents before they set them on the table in front of the sofa.

Gabe pulled Jack back into an embrace, where he rested his head on the slightly taller man’s shoulder. He began to move them slowly to a song only he could hear. As he moved them through the simple two-step Gabe whispered, “I didn’t pay $1500 a night for you to keep your clothes on, Soldier!” Before Jack could reply, the sound of claws, sailing through fabric, filled the room. As the cool air of the room hit his back and a chill ran up his spine, Jack said, “I borrowed this outfit from McCree!”

Jack felt Gabe shrug as he said, “Wouldn’t be the first time I ripped his clothes up, probably won’t be the last!” With a shake of his head, Jack buried his face in the crook of Gabe’s neck. Inhaling, he realized Gabe smelled like cinnamon tonight! “The hallway smelled just like you papi!” He moaned as he took another exaggerated inhale.

Still moving them through the simple, carefree dance, Gabe reached up, hand carefully massaging the gray fringe beside his face. “That’s because I wiped my cologne all over the walls when I knew you were here…” Jack was about to ask how, but Gabe just said, “Sombra…” Humming in acceptance, Jack allowed himself to enjoy the tenderness between them.

Time was lost between the two until a pair of strong reminders made themselves known. Both men were at full attention and the friction from being so close sent pulses of need straight to their brains. Gabe was the one who pulled apart and walked over to the Victorian style sofa as he called back. “Come join me Commander!”

Gabe stretched out across the chaise-like chair as the robe fell completely open. Jack pulled the ruined shirt off and climbed onto the chair as well, tucking himself in at Gabe’s chest. He laid his head on Gabe’s strong pec, fingers coming up to circle the opposite nipple. Using his knee, Jack started to rub across the small underwear covering his husband’s rock hard member

Gabe’s breath caught before he choked out, “Starting already, huh?” With his bravado’s return, Jack replied, “You didn’t pay $1500 a night for us to catch up on our soaps, Reaper!” Jack leaned down to take Gabe’s nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Gabe’s heart sped up as both his nipples were worked. Jack also working his cock was an added bonus.

Blackened claws trailed as softly as possible up Jack’s back before they reached his gray capped head. Gabe gripped his scalp, as he urged Jack further, trying to find more as he moaned, “¡Necesito más así!” Jack lifted his head, and then rolled to straddle his husband. 

Sliding back until his ass was right on the top of Gabe’s cock, he started to grind. Jack took both hands, now free and attacked both nipples, twisting, pinching, and rubbing the dark nubs. Jack watched as the pleasure played across his husband’s face. Barely able to catch his breath, Gabe panted out, “Bed papi! Vamos!”

The two pulled apart and stood, to head to the bedroom. Gabe was a few steps in front of Jack when there was a knock at the door. “Room service!” Came the chipper voice through the heavy wood doors. Jack turned to answer as he chuckled “Pulling out all the stops tonight, huh Gabe?”

Jack made it two steps before he felt his husband’s, strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. Gabe growled, wheels already turning, “I didn’t order anything!” Both men grumbled ‘Shit!’ as they tore off away from the door. The door exploded, shards of wood sent everywhere as the detonation of explosives made the whole building shutter. 

Jack dove behind the sofa as Gabe’s misty form sped off towards the bed room. For a few minutes, nothing made a sound except the debris as it rained down. Jack was getting ready to stand when a skidding sound drew his attention to the hallway. His pulse rifle careened across the floor at him a minute before Gabe reappeared. 

Mist swirled around the ex-mercenary as his clothes changed from the red robe to black fatigues. He tossed a spare black tee to Jack, who quickly put it on. “ You think of everything don’t you?” Jack asked his scowling husband. Gabe cut his eyes at the statement, face softening, “I don’t want anything to happen to my favorite pair of tits!” Jack shook his head and asked, “So how’d my gun get here?” With a shrug, Gabe said in a very staccatoed tone, dripping with sarcasm, “Unlike you, I prepare… for EVERYTHING… EVERYTIME! …pendejo!”

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, scooping his rifle off the floor as the two walked slowly towards the gaping hole in the wall that used to be French doors. Each man took a side of the destruction, backs pressed to the ruined velvet wall coverings. Gabe tilted and looked out, “My side is clear!” Jack did the same, his side also empty. Gabe fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a communicator. Sticking it in his ear, he spoke softly, “Niñita? You still awake?”

Sombra’s voice filled his ear, “Dang old man! Y’all already finished?” He sighed, “No! We were just attacked! You got eyes inside here?” Sounding completely annoyed, she replied, “If I had, I would have been watching you get some ass!” Gabe shook his head, “Damn, guess I gotta go recon myself… talk to Jack while I work!” He took out the earpiece and passed it to Jack’s waiting hand. As Gabe slipped into a cloud of mist that sped towards the ceiling, Jack snapped the communicator in.

“Morrison here.” Jack said quickly. “¡Hola papa… numero dos!” She chuckled. Jack grinned as he asked, “Anything you can tell me about what’s going on?” You could hear the frustration in her voice as she replied, “Nope! Your husband picked this hotel because of their top tier security suite! Bet the edgelord is regretting trying to keep me from watching now!” Jack nodded, even though no one could see, “I bet he is!”

Gabe returned, solid man reforming from the wispy black mist. “The entire floor is empty, like completely empty! One of us probably would have died had we been closer!” Jack nodded in understanding before he asked the woman in his ear, “Sombra, do you see anything outside?” A moment later she replied, “The lobby looks like it has been cleared, and they have shooters trained on the elevators!”

Jack told Gabe what was said as the wraith scowled and stared at the damaged wall. Shotguns swirled out of thin air in the long slender hands of the ex-mercenary as he said, “The stairs it is then!” The two SEP bred soldiers turned into the hall, weapons at the ready for anything that moved. Quickly trodding, the husbands got to the end of the hall and made a left towards the door marked exit.

A size 12, combat boot-clad foot kicked the door, metal creaking and buckling from the force. The ruined door slammed into the wall behind its swing, auto-close mechanism snapping off and dangling from the bent frame. Jack looked over at his husband, whose body was starting release smoky wisps from his shoulders. “Gabe, we already have to pay for a wall!”

A very Reaper-esque voice came from Gabe, “I’m going to be playing for more than a fucking door before it’s over, Jack!” Grabbing the man, Jack turned Gabe to face him as he looked directly into his eyes. “Gabe! You can’t run in all half cocked!” Tilting his head, trying to get away from Jack’s laser focus, he said, “Jack! They tried to kill us! To kill you!!”

Gabe closed his eyes for a moment before he turned back to face Jack. When he opened his eyes, honey irises had shifted to a bright garnet. Forcefully, he whispered, “I’m going to kill them all, Morrison!” Jack sighed, hoping to keep Gabe out of the dark place he spoke of in shame, “...please!” As he shrugged loose of Jack, Gabriel Reyes growled, in a tone that left no room for bartering, “It’s already done!”

Stomping down the stairs, Gabe lead Jack to the lobby. With another kick, he sent the lobby door off the hinges and into an unsuspecting Talon lackey. Walking through the doorway, Gabe spread his arms taking two shots with his twin shotguns. The bullets opened the heads of two red and black-clad mercenaries before he swung both guns forward and fired two more times, killing those men as well.

Throwing the spent guns, they evaporated into the black mist that the wraith himself became before they hit the ground. As he crouched down, Gabe spun to survey the battlefield and reach behind his back where more guns formed in his blackened claws. Jack stepped out and fired a barrage of helix rockets at a larger assailant over Gabe’s ducked form. The rockets exploded, shredding the unlucky person as Gabe stood up. Facing opposite of Jack, the two fell into an age old tango between the pair. Back to back, the battle tested married couple turned as they continued to survey the lobby. 

“I’ll take right!” Jack said, not waiting for an answer as he broke contact and dove for a counter he could duck behind. Gabe moved left, his lower half shifting to mist, and fired at the next operative he saw. The mercenary dodged the kill shots, but couldn’t move fast enough to get away as Gabe fully reformed and kick the man’s legs from under him. The unlucky man pitched forward and found his head in waiting hands that with a savage twist, snapped his spine. Gabe tossed the broken man to the ground before he moved forward again.

Jack slid into cover behind the front desk and peeped around the corner as he fired more rockets. The small charge ammunition found a small table, sending shards of wood into everyone around it as it exploded. Three quick shots put down the lightest armored Talon member beside it, and six shots later, another one was dead as well. Leaning out again, Jack emptied the clip into a third, leaving his body full of lead and wood.

Gabe turned, having heard how many shots went off and knew Jack would need to reload. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a fresh mag for his husband and tossed it with certainty that Jack was a great catcher. “Fresh mag sailing in, babe!” Jack looked up and popped the spent magazine in his gun. He caught the new one, snapped it in, and called out, “Thanks honey!”

A large body rammed into Gabe from behind. Both men sailed to the ground where they skidded across the smooth tile floor as they grappled, trying to get the upper hand. The Talon tank was giving as good as he got, almost a match for the super soldier. Gabe felt a gauntlet grab a handful of his long chestnut hair before his face was smashed into the pale tiles underneath the pair.

Jack’s head shot up, watching in horror as Gabe’s head was lifted, now full of blood, and slammed again. Blood boiling over, Jack turned his gun to fire at his husband’s assailant when the butt of a rifle slammed into the back of his own head. Pitched forward as he howled out, Jack twisted to face the attacker, laying on the trigger until the clip was empty. The onslaught of bullets caused the Talon lackey to jerk and spasm as the close range of the assault rifle tore through armor and the body underneath.

Gabe felt shattered cartilage of his nose already trying to weave itself together when his head hit the tile a third time and undid the nanite’s work. As he heard Jack scream out, a bolt of lightning-like rage tore through his body. Pupils dilated as his body dumped adrenaline into his system. Roaring out, he reached up, ruined hands finding an enemy without a helmet. With long fingers curled, he raked his blackened hand across his attackers face. Razor sharp tips shredded the man’s face as Gabe’s claws left four deep, bloody trails in their wake. 

The Talon operative screamed out as claw marks, bone deep, gushed blood out. His assault on the wraith was forgotten as he reared back, hands automatically going to his face to stem the blood flow. Gabe twisted under the sobbing man to lock his legs around his attacker’s waist. Powerful thighs, that twenty minutes ago were innocently expecting a beautiful night of lovemaking, applied an abnormal amount of pressure to the trapped man!

The trapped mercenary’s screams got louder as Gabe shifted his hips to increase the pressure he could exert. With a loud snap that filled the room, Gabe cracked the trapped man’s hip. Pain twisted the bloody, ruined features of the almost victorious Talon operative face. As the man swung his head down, he found himself under the vengeful, venomous glare of Reaper. Bright red eyes promised pain as a snarling mouth, spewed smoke by the second and growled, “I should have killed you all before I left!”

A blackened hand shot up, aimed at the man’s Adam’s apple. Gabe’s sharp claws dove in and found no resistance as he jabbed his fingers into the soft flesh and cracked the windpipe underneath. As the man began to gurgle and choke on the blood that filled his throat and lungs, Gabe stood up. The twin hellfire shotguns of Gabe’s “Reaper” persona materialized in his blood coated claws as he shouted, “Keep your ass flat on the floor, Morrison!”

Jack panicked and flattened himself against the cool tile right before Gabe started firing. Aiming at nothing but hitting everything Gabe’s form shifted to semi-smoke as he turned and emptied clip after clip. He mowed down all the attackers who remained from the sheer amount of bullets he fired as he cut a circular path of destruction and death in the large lobby. Jack leopard-crawled behind a large desk, fearfully trying to get away from his husband’s display of anger.

After what seemed like forever, the sound of bullets stopped. Jack waited unsure what to do next. “Jack!!! PAPI, WHEREAREYOU!!” Called out a normal sounding Gabe. “Behind the desk babe!” He responded. Jack flinched as his husband came around the edge of the makeshift barricade, still trailing wisps of smoke behind him. Gabe face was smeared with dirt and dried blood and his hair was disheveled, but he was ok. 

Jack reached out but stopped, unsure if Gabe wanted to be touched. A blackened hand met him halfway, long fingers interlocking with his as Gabe asked, “Are you ok Jack!” Jack pulled the hand to his face where he kissed the blood soaked fingers where the black titanium wedding band sat and whispered, “I am now that I know you’re ok!” Jack was pulled into a tight embrace, before he heard an odd sound. As Gabe’s body shuddered against his, he realized the man was sobbing.

Jack pulled back and lifted Gabe’s face to see honey colored eyes full of tears. As the trails of fresh tears ran down through the dried blood Gabe sobbed, “They almost killed you trying to get to me!” Jack sighed and replied like he was offended, “Soldier 76 has been an enemy of Talon for years! Maybe they were trying to kill you to get to me!” Gabe chuckled between sniffles, “You’re probably right! They really hate you gringo!”

Standing up, Jack pulled Gabe to his feet as well. He turned and surveyed the ruined lobby. Everything, including the ceiling was riddled with bullet holes, except the desk he’d been hiding behind. Gabe noticed as Jack’s gaze lingered on the untouched desk and offered, “I saw your little crawl to safety…” Jack punched Gabe in the chest playfully as he said, “That shit is scary! I’ve only ever seen the aftermath!” Gabe gave a non-committal shrug and reached up to Jack’s head. Carefully pulling the communicator out, Gabe clicked it into his own ear.

“Slacker hacker?! Dad needs extraction… can you find me a ride?” Gabe asked the woman on the other end of the line. Sombra scoffed, “Of course I can! Is Jack ok!” Gabe looked over, and started picking wood splinters out of Jack’s gray fringe as he said, “Yes! I’m fine too… cabroñ!” A moment later, she responded, “Cargo van, alleyway one block west!”

“Thanks chica! Reyes out!” Gabe said as he unhooked the communicator and pocketed the device. Turning to Jack, he joked,“Let’s go steal a car babe!” Jack shook his head, but allowed himself to be pulled across the blood covered tile floor. He tried to step over bodies, but Gabe stomped a path straight through.

Once outside, Jack took a strong inhale of night air. Clearing the smoke and death from his nostrils, he took off after Gabe who hadn’t stopped moving yet. When he caught up, Gabe told him about the van. They got to the alley, to find a running van with no one around. Jack jumped in the driver's seat leaving Gabe to slide into the opposite side. Reversing into the main road, Jack swung the vehicle towards a safehouse that was north from where they were.

They rode in silence as they moved out of the city. Jack focused on the road as Gabe stared out the window. Unconsciously Gabe strummed the armrest of his door, unable to really focus. Jack finally twisted, looking at his husband, “Really Gabe?” Glassy eyes looked over as Gabe asked, “Can you pull over?” Jack frowned as he replied, “Gabe, it’s the middle of nowhere!”

Sounding defeated, Gabe pleaded, “Please, just turn off at the next place you can!” Jack, unable to deny his sad sounding soulmate, took the next right. Pulling off in a rundown country store, Jack parked the van behind the barely standing building. Before the vehicle had even settled off its hover wheels, Gabe opened the door and hopped out.

Jack’s door was opened after a few moments, his husband filling the opening. Gabe tugged Jack out of his seat and pulled him around to the cargo doors he’d opened. Setting Jack on the cargo floor, Gabe’s hands cupped his husband’s face. “Jack I need this! Right now I can’t wait!” Jack frowned as he said, “We’re literally only like an hour away from the safehouse.

Bending down, Gabe put his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “Can’t wait! Need, right now!” Jack faltered a second as Gabe started kissing the area where his shoulder turned into the strong column of his neck. “Gaaabe! We can do this once we get where we’re going!” The wraith let out a low growl, “Not asking!”

Gabe nipped along his collarbone as he moaned and growled, “You’re mine! And I need you now!” Jack looked around the steel shell of the van, annoyed he was getting ready to get fucked in a car like a damn teenager. His eyes rolled back when Gabe took his earlobe between his full lips and bit playfully. With more menace than Gabe intended as he barely held himself in check, the wraith questioned, “Jack, are you telling me no?”

Jack shook his head no as Gabe moved to straddle his lap. Gabe’s hands cradled Jack’s head softly as he moved so they were nose to nose and kissed his husband’s waiting mouth. Rising as he pressed himself into Jack’s torso, Gabe angled them downward. He set Jack on the floor of the van and stood up, large frame filling the door completely. Had Jack not known this man, the expressionless face staring back at him, would have worried the ex-Strike Commander. 

Gabe ran his hands through his long hair, the chestnut locks falling more stylishly appropriate as he said in a low sultry voice, “Slide up in the van, Jack…” Jack did as was instructed while his husband’s long fingers stroked his full goatee. Gabe’s shirt turned to mist that dripped like black ink off his body. As the droplets evaporated before they hit the ground, Gabe’s broad chest came into view.

Standing with the moonlight against his back, Gabe looked like an apparition. Working his own nipples with his long fingers, Gabe told Jack, “Pants off corncob!” Playfully Jack said, “Like completely off?” Gabe leaned down and pressed a claw into Jack’s thigh as he said in a menacing growl, “I can remove them myself?” When he didn’t get an answer quickly enough, Gabe slid his finger down, creating a small slit as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Jack swatted his hand away and undid his belt. Sliding his pants and boxers down, Jack jumped as his bare skin hit the cool metal. Gabe moved at his feet, undoing the buckles of Jack’s boots by the time he was pushing the clothes to his ankles. When Jack was in nothing but his shirt and socks, Gabe put a knee on the cargo floor and climbed in. 

Gabe’s hands were everywhere on Jack’s body as he straddled the man. Leaning down, Gabe began to kiss Jack’s neck again. When Jack arched up into the contact, Gabe snaked a hand under his husband and traced across the small of his back. Jack moaned out from the touch of his husband’s fingers. The idea that the hands caressing him had just been fighting, added an odd satisfaction in his head. 

The wraith’s other hand traveled downward, wrapping around Jack’s soft tool. Jack froze as his husband’s hand slid up and down a few times. Knowing the effect he was having, Gabe moved up so they were eye to eye and growled, “You still want to wait?” Moving his thumb in circles on Jack’s sensitive head, Gabe grinned slyly as he stared into Jack’s eyes. “Still a fucking sadist!” Jack hissed out before he felt four claws poke him in the back, causing him to yelp.

Continuing his movements, Gabe got his husband hard. Satisfied, he grunted, “Work yourself open Jack!” Jack looked confused as he asked, “Why can’t you do it?” Gabe sighed in frustration, “If I put my fingers in you right now, I’m gonna slice you wide open… my control is already shot to hell and these pauses are not helping!”

Understanding, and grateful for Gabe’s forethought, Jack moved to stick a finger inside his hole. Gabe grabbed the hand, with a frown, and pulled it to his mouth. He sucked on Jack’s thick index finger for a moment and pulled it out once it was coated. “Jack! You can’t go in dry!”

Jack pressed his spit-coated finger in, the first seconds causing discomfort as he stretched his hole. He quickly realized he was more excited than he thought because it wasn’t long before a second finger slid in. Gabe had moved out of his line of vision when he began, so Jack turned looking for the man. He found his husband, back at the door, the scene a little different from the first time. Gabe had been solid, backlit by the moonlight, but now, Jack watched as his husband’s form wavered, defined but translucent.

The wraith stood fully undressed and stroking himself. Garnet eyes burned with a lustful focus on Jack. In a deep growl, Gabe barked, “Keep going, I like the view!” Jack sped up, his thick fingers twisting inside, stretching him further. The friction on his prostate sent ropes of pleasure up his spine as he fingered himself for Gabe’s watchful eyes. “Gabe...I don’t know how long I’m going to last!” 

The vehicle dipped as Gabe climbed back in. Jack felt the solid form of his husband against him as he added a third finger, stretching himself enough for the thick rod about to enter. Gabe pulled Jack’s fingers out and ran a knuckle across the sensitive hole. Jack purred when Gabe laid his cock on his stretched entrance. He felt Gabe slide against him, pumping a few times before a slender hand grabbed his ankle and pushed it towards his head.

Gabe entered forcefully causing Jack to clamp down in pain. Sliding a hand under Jack’s shirt, Gabe began to work his nipple as he purred, “I’m sorry cariño! You have to relax or I’m going to hurt you…” Jack tried breathing slowly as his hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion. “You feel bigger than normal!” Jack gritted out. Gabe caressed Jack’s thigh as he purposefully ignored the question and whispered harshly, “Just relax Jack!”

Reaching the end of his patience and control, Gabe began to push forward. Leaning down, he let go of his husband and used his hands to brace himself on the floor of the van. Gabe watched as the first few strokes made Jack wince in pain, the darker side of his mind enjoying inflicting the hurt. Cutting loose completely, he started ramming Jack, long strokes bringing him almost completely out before he buried himself to the hilt again.

Keeping the pressure up, he kissed Jack, hair falling around the pair as he pistoned inside the man. As Jack’s prostate was massaged and manipulated, his eyes rolled back. Every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure up his large frame, making him forget Gabe’s punishing pace. Jack carded a hand into Gabe’s hair, pulling the man as close as possible. His other hand smoothed across the large plane of Gabe’s back, massaging movements mirroring the forceful thrust.

When Gabe pulled away, Jack’s hand traveled to his large chest to flick and roll the dark nubs on his pecs. An idle hand rose from the cargo floor and wrapped itself around the strong column of Jack’s muscular neck. Locking garnet eyes to cobalt, Gabe whispered angrily as he swiped his thumb softly across Jack’s smooth jaw, “If I had lost you… I would have killed everyone! Nobody would have been safe!” 

Jack reached up to mirror the intimate gesture as he said, “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon papi!” With a smug chuckle, Gabe pressed his claws into the side of Jack’s neck just enough so they were felt as he replied, “Oh I know! You lost that choice when you said I do!” Gabe leaned back down and kissed Jack as he pulled out. “Turn over and get on your hands and knees!” Gabe continued to stroke himself as Jack turned and followed directions.

Rising to his haunches, Gabe lined up behind Jack and slid back in. After a few pumps, he turned the two of them so he was against the wall of the van. He slid down, taking Jack with him into a seated position. Gabe pulled Jack up, putting them chest to back and held his husband as he rotated his hips. Resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder, Gabe inhaled his husband scent as he worked inside the hole.

The new angle of penetration sent Jack into a tailspin of pleasure as Gabe no longer just brushed against his prostate. The constant contact with his g-spot caused Jack to vibrate with ecstasy. When Gabe started jacking him off as well, he almost lost it. Unwilling to be outdone, Jack put his hands on the strong thighs under him for leverage and started grinding in rhythm. The deep growl told him it was effective.

Gabe gripped Jack’s hip, claws digging in as both men fucked each other to completion. Jack could see wisps of smoke curling from behind him as he rode his husband. Jack froze as his orgasm sped off through his body, long ropes of fluid spilling out of his jumping cock. It landed on the floor of the van, his chest, Gabe’s thighs and hand, everywhere.

Not far behind, Gabe tensed as his own intense orgasm rocked his body. He squeezed Jack tight as wave after wave crashed inside him, every new shot helping to clear his anger. Gabe’s claws broke the skin at Jack’s hip as he filled the man, powerful thighs still thrusting the wraith’s hips. His head fell back against the cool van wall as Jack’s ass, filled with his warm fluid, started to leak. Gabe raised a slender hand, thin finger coated in cum to Jack’s face and said, “You dropped something?” Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled the long digit in his mouth after he said, “Happy Anniversary Papi!”


End file.
